


Avalance Date Night

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Avalance [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: This is my first time writing for this ship so sorry in advance if it's not that great.





	Avalance Date Night

“All of these are rigged up like crazy.” The blonde pointed out as they wandered the pathway going deeper into the little street fair gaming layout.

“Yeah but come on even you have to admit some of these look like fun.” Ava answered breaking completely from her normal reserved and locked down ‘Agent Sharp’ mode as the pair weaved in between giggling happy kids running from one game to another.

“Humm. Let me guess.” Sara mused glancing up at the row of prizes hanging overhead when her companion pulled them to a stop in front of the last line of gaming stalls. “That one.” The blonde pointed obviously struggling to keep from rolling her eyes at the thing.

Ava dipped her head trying in vain to hide a blush as her hand brushed at her hair pushing it back behind her ear. Why oh why did Sara have to use that raised eyebrow head tilt against her like that all the time. She knew damned well what that did to the agent’s heart rate.

“Well, you did promise you’d get me whatever I wanted. And we are still trying to kill time until the rest of the team can fix whatever the heck happened to the ship this time.” The time agent reminded her in a playful voice. “And since I can’t have you right now like I want.” She added talking too low for anyone but Sara to hear her as the assassin’s arms wound back around her waist.

Sara repressed a shiver with extreme difficulty at the whispered words letting her nails scrap down her lover’s back over her shirt ever so subtly but still hard enough that Ava knew she’d done it. “You know you’ll have to pay for that comment when we get our room back.” The captain replied in a soft purr of a threat as her long honey-colored hair was flipped over one shoulder.

“Happy too.” Ava nodded her challenging smile still in place as she steered them across the little pathway between the games. “but for now, how about you show off those shooting skills I’ve read so much about.”

“Read about? Avs you’ve seen them first hand.” Sara laughed earning an eye roll from the taller woman whose hand had slipped back into hers as they crossed the street. “Humor me then.” Ava threw back at her gently shoving the WaveRider captain toward the stall with a child like smile on her lips.

“You’re kidding right?” the boy laughed when Sara demanded the game be put at the highest setting just to make it a challenge as she handed over the money.

“Oh, she  _never_  jokes about things like this.” Ava corrected her arms folded in front of her as she rested against the side of the gaming stall sending the annoyed looking Captain Lance a teasing smile that the shorter blonde only returned with a teasing wink as the teenager running the game scoffed in disbelief as he messed with the controls before the game started up.

“No not that one.” Ava announced when the teenager’s shanking hand reached up to take down the animal they’d been talking about earlier. “I’d like  ** _that one_** please.” Her smile only growing as she pointed to the one she really wanted her eyes flickering between the plush toy and the retreating blonde as Sara wandered away to go check out the fair food truck wondering what new things had been added to the menu since the last time she’d been to a street fair.

“Thank You.” The agent smiled her arms winding happily around the thing as she hurried to catch up to her girlfriend.

Ava pretended not to notice Sara’s lingering eyes on the thing in her arms as she slid in beside her while the shorter blonde waited in line “What are you getting?” the time agent questioned still cuddling with the stuffed toy her lover had just won for her. “I’m sticking with a classic and just getting a funnel cake.” Sara answered in a bored kind of voice, “Even when that donut bacon cheeseburger sandwich does look tempting.” The assassin admitted after some thought as the line moved up a bit. "or there's always that grilled cheese with mac and cheese baked into it." she sighed but shook her head to clear out any more indecision.

“Yeah wouldn’t want you losing those abs you’ve worked so hard for.” Ava nodded letting out a teasing laugh when Sara only swatted her arm harder than intended. “I am very comfortable in my body thanks,” the shorter blonde retorted but knew her lover was only joking.

“Ouch,” Ava whined covering her arm as the pins and needles feeling spread down to her fingers. “Do that again and I’m letting Pan take a bite out of you.” The agent warned holding up the fluffy white alligator she was hugging onto with a childish pout.

“Seriously.” Sara groaned at the name but secretly loving it as the line moved up again. “One funnel cake with extra powdered sugar and two bottles of water thanks.” She ordered. “You want anything?” she joked not taking her eyes away from the woman at her side.

“You got me her I get you this.” The agent bargained with a raised eyebrow when Sara opened her mouth to argue when Ava pushed the alligator she’d been giggling into over to her as she pulled out her wallet to pay for the snack.

The captain relented with a small jerk of her head pressing her face against the white fluffy back of the stuffed toy she was holding to hide her smile.

As date nights go this had to be one of the best that didn’t involve getting into a fight or hiding out from the rest of the team just to get some sense of privacy for them on the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that want to know what Pan looks like:  
> Wishpets 36" White Gator Blue Eyes Plush Toy


End file.
